Just The Way You Are
by 69withmomsen
Summary: It's been about a month since Sally's moved in and is always having doubts about herself. Will Jack ever convince her to stop thinking that way and believe that he thinks she's amazing just the way she is? *Songfic*


**Just The Way You Are**

**Hey, so this is my first songfic and the idea just hit me recently and so I had to write it! lol and it took me like 30 minutes or so to write. Anyways, I hope you like it and the song's called Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. :)**

**

* * *

**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

Sally looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Why did Jack keep saying she was beautiful?

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

She just didn't see it. She was covered in stitches for one thing and she was just a plain old ragdoll, nothing special. The doctor had even said that she was a failed experiment, so what did Jack see in her? And besides, she wasn't even scary.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

Jack suddenly appeared by the doorway and his grin faded when he saw Sally's sad expression. Was she doubting herself again? Thinking she wasn't worthy to be with him? And not being at all pleased with her looks? He sighed. Why wouldn't she just listen to him when he said she was beautiful?

_But every time she asks me, do I look okay?  
I say_

Right, this was it now. No matter how long it would take, Jack would convince her that she was perfect just the way she is. He walks up behind her. She jumps slightly because he startled her but then soon calms down again afterwards.

Jack gently placed his bony hands on her shoulders.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Sally sighed and looked down in depression. Why hadn't he ditched her already and realised he'd made a terrible mistake? Of course, she would _**never**_ want this but she just thought it was too good to be true. He could find another wife, one who's actually scary.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

"Sally, when you believe that you're beautiful?"

Sally shared a quick glance with Jack for a moment before facing the mirror again which Jack followed her gaze.

"Because it's not true. I'm just a plain ragdoll."

As soon as she said that, Jack spun around and took her hands in his.

"No, you aren't. You're much for than that, Sally," Jack assured with a warm and comforting smile.

But Sally only frowned again. "But I'm just a failed creation," She protested.

"Don't ever say that, whatever the doctor told you is a complete lie. You're special to me, Sally, and that's all that matters."

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Sally sighed. "I don't know, Jack."

"Just trust me, Sally. You aren't a failed creation, in fact you're the best creation the doctor has made and I'm so glad he did make you."

Sally smiled softly at that. Jack's kind words always made her smile and she wondered what **did** she do to deserve someone so special?

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

_"_But, my stitches-" Sally began but got cut off almost immeidiately.

"That doesn't matter, Sally. There's nothing wrong with your stitches and it doesn't make me less attracted to you because of them. In fact, if it helps, I find you more attractive with your stitches and it's what makes you, you. I like them, so you should, too."

Sally's smile widened. Jack felt happy that he was cheering her up. And hopefully she would remember his honest words and never doubt herself again.

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

"So stop worrying about your appearance because there's nothing wrong with you at all. I think you're amazing, just the way you are."

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Sally's smile was now as wide as it could go and she couldn't believe what Jack was saying. He really did love her if he's telling her all of this. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Several moments later, Sally pulled away with the remaining smile on her face. "How come you always know what to say?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally to me when I'm describing your beauty."

Sally blushed a deep shade of red.

"Now please let those words sink in and always remember them."

Sally nodded. "I will, Jack."

"Good."

He wrapped his long, bony arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer where they stayed for a while in each other's embrace.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_

* * *

_**The end. :)**


End file.
